


Стриптиз

by Fiona_Amberskaya, Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: На заявку: "Варенка, где во время тройничка идет смешивание языков. По канону они говорят на английском, но тут он переплетается с кусочками русской и японской речи".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, iris M  
> Курсивом выделен русский язык. При наведении стрелки мышки на иностранную речь высвечивается перевод.  
> Прослушать: [L'amour n'est rien](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2717/track/32762)

Виктора накрыло жестоким дежавю, когда он валялся на кровати, а Юрка упал сверху и потребовал поставить ему короткую программу. В своей безапелляционной манере, немного волнуясь, но стараясь не показать этого, тоном, за который его хотелось отшлёпать. А здоровый лоб уже, восемнадцать стукнуло. Юри по росту догнал, волосы до плеч отрастил, как какой-нибудь хиппи, хотя какой из него хиппи, прибьёт и не поморщится.  
  
— С чего это ты вдруг, спустя три года, решил повторить опыт?  
  
— Ты на моём дне рождения спрашивал, чего я хочу в подарок. Вот, придумал, — Юрка вздёрнул подбородок.  
  
Да, он поставил ему программу, когда тот едва вылез из юниоров, почти никому неизвестный. Да, он в принципе не против и дальше помогать, если понадобится, но вот в данный момент хотел бы, чтобы Юра перестал ему подражать. Он всё ещё восхищался им, Виктором Никифоровым, русской звездой фигурного катания. Не так, как Юри, но и этого достаточно было, чтобы Виктор не захотел, чтобы это восхищение мешало дальнейшей карьере дорогого ему человека.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, мне надо подумать, — уклончиво сказал Виктор. Дело не ограничивалось проблемой подражания. Альтернатива у Юрки была — Лилия хороша и она могла оскорбиться, если вмешается Виктор. Она считала Юрку «своим детищем». С ней не хотелось портить отношения.  
  
— Хочешь оплату? Прямо сейчас? — Юрка приглашающе провёл руками по своим бокам и выгнул бровь.  
  
— Не шути так, Юр.  
  
— А я и не шучу…  
  
Когда Юрка вывернулся из майки и зажал сосок с недавним проколом, куда вставил кольцо, металлическое, блестящее, такое — Виктор помнил — гладкое на языке, он едва успел не дать себе распустить руки и перевернул, подмял Юрку под себя. Вот же зараза, знал, как тяжело перед ним устоять, когда около двух лет почти-воздержания, а теперь бери-не хочу. Виктор задумчиво убрал с высокого лба золотистую прядь и слез со своего мучителя, морщась от стояка. Не смешивать дела и секс, таково было его кредо.  
  
— Я же сказал, мне надо подумать… — Виктор отвернулся, хмурясь. — Заманчиво, но, понимаешь…  
  
— В обмен на короткую программу я станцую с тобой «Семейку Аддамс», — выпалил Юрка, и Виктор замер посреди спальни. Он давно хотел станцевать с Юрой в паре, не синхронно, а как у них с Юри — их танец на двоих, их чувства на двоих, нежность и страсть, и жизненные перипетии, и просто — всё. Виктор хотел поставить что-то своё на основе выступления Столбовой-Климова, но для начала можно откатать их программу, притереться. Правда, Юрка отказывался кататься за даму. А вот теперь взял и согласился. С чего бы это? Надо будет потом расколоть его.  
  
«Вот же ты чёрт, Виктор Никифоров, стоило тебя поманить вкусной косточкой, и уже виляешь хвостом», — укоризненно сказал сам себе Виктор и усмехнулся. Он любил потакать своим прихотям. А откатать с Юркой — это прихоть и есть.  
  
— Ну раз так… Юра! Это будет твоя лучшая короткая программа!  
  
Юрка вскочил, глаза его сияли, он заржал: «А Юри уже и так меня уговорил станцевать с тобой в роли дамы!» — и одним прыжком оказался в прихожей, крикнув, что идёт гулять с Отабеком. Не успел Виктор опомниться, хлопнула дверь… Нет, каков наглец!  
  
Виктор улыбнулся и потёр руки — что ж, приступим.   
  
Но работать мешали навязчивые мысли — они преследовали его, ходил ли он за хлебом, мылся или смотрел телевизор. Он вспоминал ту, первую программу, которую ставил Юрке, размышлял, чем будет отличаться работа над этой. Перебирал музыку, думал над образом, над набором элементов и артистической частью, и в какой-то момент окончательно завис. Раскованность и сексапильность. Сможет ли Юрка?  
  
Так он валялся на диване и грыз карандаш, решая задачу уже вторую неделю. Рядом сидел Юри и играл с Маккачином, когда хлопнула дверь, и Юрка возвестил, что дотащил своё высочество до дому. Повозился в коридоре, снимая верхнюю одежду, и вошёл в гостиную, принеся с собой запахи улицы: выхлопных газов, мусора, талого снега. Дорогого одеколона, который они выбирали все вместе. Заёбанности и ненависти ко всему сущему. Юрка ненавидел интервью, особенно с каверзными вопросами про личную жизнь. Ещё он ненавидел надевать костюм, а тут прям коктейль два в одном. Виктор состроил сочувственную мину — Юри шлёпнул его по ноге, чтобы не издевался, и они вместе поприветствовали Юрку.  
  
— Что, бездельничаете, пидарасы? — Юрка встал в дверном проёме, подпёр косяк и выставил одну ногу вперёд. Виктор забыл, что хотел подколоть его, залюбовавшись. Юрка был хорош и в своих бесформенных шмотках с кошачьими принтами, но его истинную стать подчёркивали именно костюмы. А синий шёл ему изумительно. Взгляд Виктора скользнул от ступней в чёрных носках по ногам, обтянутым штанинами из тонкой синей ткани, слегка поблёскивающей под искусственным светом, собирающейся соблазнительными складками на бёдрах и в паху. Ещё и руки в карманы брюк заложил. Пиджак с широкими лацканами и глубоким вырезом не скрывал шёлковую тёмно-голубую рубашку, облепившую грудь и даже сосок с пирсингом. И вызывающе белый галстук, за который хотелось ухватить паршивца и целовать до распухших губ, а потом гладить по спине и заднице, вынимать пояс из шлёвок, снимать пиджак, тереться щекой о небесную синеву и задыхаться от головокружения.  
  
Тут Виктору на ум пришла идея.  
  
— Знаешь, я тут придумал короткую программу.  
  
Он выдержал театральную паузу и постарался, чтобы улыбка выглядела как можно невиннее, так что все сразу напряглись, даже Маккачин вопросительно тявкнул.  
  
— Надо попробовать с Юри ее поставить. Не-не, я не забыл о твоей просьбе, но не уверен, что твоего опыта хватит, тебе придумаем что-нибудь другое, — Виктор заложил руки за голову и мысленно скомандовал: «Пошёл!»  
  
— Совсем сдурел?! Опыта не хватит?! Да я такое у Барановской выделывал, тебе и не снилось! Она меня в кренделя гнула! И у меня лучшая техника! И грёбанное Агапе я смог! Да блядь! Колись, что ты там удумал, я тебе покажу, как мне «опыта не хватит».  
  
Юри втянул голову в плечи и укоризненно смотрел на Виктора, но в уголках губ его замерла улыбка. Юри уже его знал и понял, что этот цирк неспроста.  
  
— Тут дело не в технике и не в гибкости твоей, хотя они могли бы пригодиться. Если отдать тебе эту программу, то ты должен будешь соблазнять. Оттрахать всех в зале. Слабо же?  
  
Юрка ошарашено помолчал.  
  
— В смысле… оттрахать?  
  
— Ну как в стриптизе. Завести, откровенно показать себя со всех сторон, заставить зрителей бурно кончить и… слушай, — Виктор щёлкнул пальцами. — А давай потренируемся! У меня тут одна композиция подходящая есть. Станцуешь стриптиз?  
  
— Чего?! — вспыхнул Юрка, всё ещё пережёвывая его объяснение.  
  
— Значит, я был прав. Слабо. Стесняешься, — поцокал языком Виктор. Юри отвернулся, уткнувшись в Маккачина. Кажется, он давил смех.  
  
— Кто это тут стесняется?  
  
— Ты, — Виктор обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Юрка густо покраснел, взялся за пуговицу пиджака, потеребил её, решаясь. Запакованный в костюм с идеально отглаженными стрелками он уже мог заставить кончить. Но образ — только часть дела. Нужна пластика. И раскованность. Секс.  
  
— Включай… кто у тебя там? — неохотно сказал Юрка и осмотрелся. — Здесь? Столик надо подвинуть, и пуфик, и кресло…  
  
— Я сейчас, — Юри подскочил, растрёпанный и румяный, с блестящими глазами. Быстро отодвинул журнальный столик и пуфик к окну, сдвинул кресло к дивану, поставил стул напротив и сел на него, прилежно сложив руки. Маккачин повертелся рядом, понял, что на него не обращают внимания, и ушёл на кухню в свой угол.  
  
Виктор нашёл диск, включил проигрыватель, стоящий над баром, и объявил:  
  
— Сначала просто послушай. Прекрасная Милен Фармер. Песня «L'amour n'est rien».  
  
Сложный ритм. Но зато можно долго и со вкусом дразнить, постепенно и медленно раздеваться, заигрывать. Виктор и вправду был не уверен, что Юрка справится.  
  
Юри слушал с любопытством, вопросительно смотрел на Виктора, потом на Юрку — тот внимал молча, с каким-то слегка презрительным видом и ощутимым напряжением во взгляде, но постепенно расслаблялся и начал покачиваться в такт. Прикрыл глаза и заправил прядь за ухо, а потом встряхнул волосами и глянул на Виктора так, что в животе стало пусто. Может, Виктор и зря беспокоился. Юри заерзал на своём месте. Явно предвкушал.  
  
Поставленная на реверс песня зазвучала вновь. Юрка крутанулся вокруг своей оси, повёл плечами — за три года они раздались, по-спортивному сильные, но не перекачанные, — по ним тут же захотелось провести ладонями, так сильно, что закололо кожу, и Виктор сжал их, впиваясь ногтями в мякоть. Юрка поправил узел галстука и оглядел гостиную с вызывающим и томным видом. Вытащил в центр свободный стул, тяжёлый, из тёмного дерева, обошёл его, легонько касаясь рукой массивной спинки, словно чего-то хрупкого, глядя в глаза Виктору, проникновенно, зовуще, — вот бы это его так чувственно касались. Юрка сел на стул, одной рукой собрал и поднял волосы, глянул на Юри жгучим взглядом и облизал губы. Захотелось их смять и прикусить, и Виктор тоже облизнулся, стараясь утихомирить волнение и не заводиться так быстро. Качнувшись вперёд, Юрка соблазнительно прогнулся в пояснице, расставляя колени и оглаживая бёдра с внутренней стороны. Виктор прикрыл глаза на мгновение, ловя отзвуки возбуждения. Глянул на Юри.  
  
Тот смотрел с интересом, все еще чуть улыбаясь. Он так и остался сидеть на стуле, положив ладони на колени, поджав босые ноги, цепляясь правой ступней за ножку стула. Виктор уже предчувствовал, как Юрка, задетый за живое, отожжёт, и очень хотелось увидеть реакцию обычно сдержанного Юри.  
  
Нервный тонкий палец скользнул вокруг пуговицы. Юрка лизнул подушечку и провел по застежке пиджака, глянув вдруг так, что у Виктора на мгновение дух захватило. От того, как заблестели вдруг Юркины глаза, как жарко вспыхнули его бледные щеки, как дрогнули ресницы. Юрка скользнул руками по ткани, расстегивая пиджак, медленно стягивая его с одного плеча, потом с другого. А потом швырнул его — Виктор едва успел подхватить и, не удержавшись, ткнулся лицом в скользкую, хранящую тепло Юркиного тела подкладку. От этого едва ощутимого тепла, от такого знакомого запаха по рукам побежали мурашки, и горло перехватило. Виктор выпустил ткань и поднял глаза.  
  
Юрка примостился на краешке стула, прогнулся назад всем телом. Концы светлых волос мазнули в воздухе золотыми росчерками. И от этого их мимолетного движения сердце екнуло. Юркина ладонь скользнула вверх, проходясь по жилету, рубашке. Пальцы сомкнулись на галстуке, словно на члене. Юрка потянул его. Так неспешно, что Виктор почувствовал, как в штанах становится тесновато. А потом Юрка вдруг выпрямился, поднялся и шагнул вперед, на ходу развязывая галстук, накидывая его на шею Юри, наклоняясь к нему, притягивая к себе, склоняясь к его лицу.  
  
Юри замер, напрягся на своем стуле, запрокинув голову. Его лежащие на коленях пальцы чуть дрогнули. Он рвано выдохнул прямо в полуоткрытые губы склонившегося к нему Юрки, а потом светлая прядь упала, закрывая их лица. Руки Юри неуверенно дернулись, потянулись, почти коснулись Юркиных бедер, но тот мгновенно шагнул назад, выпуская галстук, который змеей скользнул вниз и остался лежать на полу между ними. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Юрка крутанулся, разворачиваясь лицом к Виктору.  
  
—  _Блядь_ , — выдохнул тот, забывшись. Юрка чуть усмехнулся, прищурив кошачьи наглые глаза. От этого тягучего, раздевающего взгляда Виктору вдруг стало неуютно. Юрка вздернул руку, показывая средний палец. Лизнул его, сначала коротко, потом мокро, длинно, скользнув по коже розовым языком. Пошло сжимая губами кончик, а потом толкаясь пальцем в рот. Виктор захлебнулся острой вспышкой возбуждения. Явно довольный его реакцией, Юра расстегнул на жилете пуговицы одну за одной, покачиваясь в такт музыке, такой же очаровательный сейчас, как рыжая Фармер, только лучше, определённо лучше. Шагнул вперед и проговорил — Виктор не сразу сообразил, что на русском:  
  
—  _Сними_.  
  
И, повернувшись, скользнул вниз, устраиваясь задницей на коленях. Выгнул спину, бедра вжались в пах Виктора — раз, другой. Тот дрожащими руками схватился за полы жилета — Юрка не помогал, изящно крутил запястьями и взмахивал руками в такт музыке, как издевался. Виктор бросил бесплодное занятие, отвёл спутанные уже волосы и поцеловал белую влажную шею. Юрка вздрогнул, толкнулся особенно сильно, застонал, и Виктор поймал этот стон пальцами. Огладил лицо самыми кончиками: губы, нос и высокий лоб — так что образ стал осязаемым, будоражащим, как и жар щёк, и влажное дыхание. Ущипнул за подбородок и получил пяткой по лодыжке. Даже это заводило. Хотелось смять его в руках, вылизать всего и трахнуть. Но Виктор только жадно вдыхал запах Юрки, пока перехватывал руки, аккуратно снимал жилет, проводил ладонями по спине, очерчивая крылья-лопатки. От сильного гибкого тела в руках внутри всё трепетало. Его приз, награда, его — и Юри. Он посмотрел на Юри поверх блестящего голубым шёлком плеча.  
  
Юри сидел на краешке стула, подавшись вперед всем телом, словно его что-то тянуло к ним. Полуоткрытый рот, блестящий, поплывший взгляд, подрагивающие пальцы. Юри дышал так, словно только что закончил тренировку. В ямках ключиц блестела испарина. Они встретились глазами, и Юри облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
—  Well, does it turn you on? — Виктор усмехнулся, проводя ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер Юрки, послушно расходящихся под его руками в стороны. — Do you want him?  
  
— Hai, — выдохнул тот, — sekkusu shitainda.  
  
—  _Давай_ , — Виктор легко шлепнул Юрку по заднице и тот поднялся, шагнул к Юри, походя стягивая с себя носки.  
  
Ближе, еще. Голая ступня уперлась в колено Юри. Тот вдруг выпрямился, накрывая ее ладонью. Юрка небрежно тряхнул ногой, сбрасывая пальцы. Скользнул ребром ступни по внутреннему шву штанов, пальцами ноги коснулся стояка и чуть надавил. Юри зажмурился, закусил губу.  
  
—  _Смотри на меня_ , — Юрка качнул бёдрами навстречу, и ещё раз. Юри открыл глаза. Ступня двинулась по животу, по груди, заставляя Юри вздрагивать, скользнула по горлу, выше, запрокинув Юри голову. —  _Оближи_.  
  
Юри вздохнул со всхлипом, а потом вдруг подался вперед, смыкая пальцы на узкой щиколотке, вцепляясь в нее до следов на бледной коже. Он потянулся, накрывая губами пальцы, втягивая их в рот, остро прикусывая и тут же облизывая, надавливая языком на тонкие, чувствительные перемычки и снова прикусывая, широко проходясь языком по изгибу ступни, по торчащей косточке. Так, что Юрка вдруг дернулся всем телом, беспомощно застонал, мотанул головой и качнулся, на мгновение теряя равновесие. Но Юри держал крепко, кусая ребро стопы, подъем, вновь втягивая в рот пальцы и зажмурившись; весь отдался процессу и ощущениям. Оба выглядели душераздирающе, невыносимо непристойно. Виктор почувствовал, как на спине выступает испарина, а в ушах начинает шуметь от желания.  
  
Он сморгнул пятна перед глазами. Юрка выдернул ногу из хватки Юри, запнулся, отступил — Юри смотрел жадно и разочаровано, словно готов был наброситься на Юрку. Тот стёк на колени, растянулся на полу, приподнимая бедра, упираясь затылком и ступнями в пол. Его пальцы зацепили застежку брюк, дернули вниз молнию, скользнули за пояс, снимая, сдергивая брюки вместе с бельем. Мелькнули голые, острые коленки, гладкие икры. Юрка стряхнул с щиколоток мешающую ткань, выгнулся весь, до дрожащей поясницы.  
  
Улыбнулся, обвёл пальцами просвечивающие сквозь ткань рубашки соски, закусывая губы. От этого его взгляда, от нарочитости жеста сладкое напряжение в мышцах стало просто невыносимым. Виктор сглотнул, глядя, как Юрка перекатывается, приподнимается на руках, по-кошачьи выгибаясь. Рубашка съехала к пояснице, обнажая блядски выставленную голую задницу. Юрка дразняще качнул бедрами. Сидящего прямо за ним Юри так и подбросило на стуле.  
  
Юрка нехорошо, зло усмехнулся, глядя исподлобья, придвинулся на четвереньках ближе. Его пальцы пробежали по лодыжкам, выше, вцепились в колени, а потом дернули. Виктор почувствовал, как ноги разъезжаются, как бедра сами раздвигаются навстречу. Юрка прогнулся, опуская голову, мазнув носом по ширинке — раз, другой. И это было острее и ярче, чем если бы он действительно взял в рот. Пальцы сами сгребли рассыпающиеся, отливающие тусклым золотом волосы, вздернули, заставляя Юрку прикрыть глаза.  
  
—  _Доволен, да?_  — глядя в запрокинутое, с насмешливо дернувшимся искусанным ртом, лицо, поинтересовался Виктор.  
  
—  _Еще нет_ , — Юрка вывернулся из руки, приподнимаясь, разворачиваясь и вмазываясь задницей прямо в пах, проезжаясь ею по стояку, и еще раз.  
  
И в то же мгновение Виктор услышал голос Юри:  
  
— Anata ga boku no jinsei de mitekita ichiban sekushina otoko dayo.  
  
Виктор приподнял голову, замер, удивленно пялясь на Юри. Тот всегда был сдержан и никогда не позволял себе ляпнуть что-нибудь эдакое в постели. Теряя голову исторгал волнующие сладостные звуки, пару раз даже орал от удовольствия, но никогда вот так не говорил, осмысленно, откровенно и грязно. Юрка тоже замер. Японского он не знал, но кое-чего, конечно, нахватался по верхам.  
  
—  _Повтори?_  — Юрка поднялся на ноги. Ткань скользнула вниз, едва прикрывая задницу, и Виктор, не удержавшись, сунул под нее ладонь, проводя по теплой юной коже.  
  
— Anata ga boku no jinsei de mitekita ichiban sekushina otoko dayo, — повторил Юри, чуть приподняв голову и глядя на Юрку совершенно невменяемыми, темными глазами. — Anata no kuchi kara... inkei wo dasazuni sekkusu suru. Anata no kuchibiru ga boku no inkei wo kuwaeru koto mite, boku no inkei ga anata no nodo ni osu kanjite, anata no nodo ga boku no kitou no mawari shimeru koto kanjite. Anata no kuchi no naka ni shasei shite, seieki ga anata no kuchibiru kara deru koto mite. Ago ni, kubi ni...  
  
Юрка явно понял сказанное. Если даже не все, то общий смысл уловил вполне. Виктор почувствовал это по тому, как он мелко задрожал, по тому, как тихо, почти неслышно выдохнул и покачнулся. Но вида не подал. Просто шагнул к Юри, проговорив по-русски:  
  
—  _Ну пиздец, Юри, да тебе бы порнофильмы озвучивать…_  
  
Юри глянул вопросительно, и Виктор улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Он говорит, что у тебя охуенный голос, солнце мое, — перевел он. — Ему нравится.  
  
Юри взглянул на Юрку. Тот подошел к нему почти вплотную, расстегнув рубашку. Виктор ощутил смесь досады и облегчения — не так близко, чтобы сходить с ума от ощущения Юрки рядом, но это же и раздражало. Юрка обернулся, посмеиваясь, а потом томно прикрыл глаза, позволяя Юри вылизывать и целовать шею. И вдруг охнул, почти вскрикнул — пальцы Юри сжались на пирсинге. Виктор почувствовал, как взмокли подмышки, а волоски на затылке вздыбились. Узкая ладонь скользнула под рубашку Юри, задирая её до груди. Юрка куснул Юри за ухо и тут же облизал, мокро, с садистским неторопливым удовольствием.  
  
Вдруг на мгновение замер, отстранился, а потом толкнул Юри к стулу — тот с размаху сел, растерянно вскинулся. Юрка перекинул через его колени ногу, усаживаясь лицом к нему, обхватил обеими ладонями его голову, заставляя запрокинуть. Тёмно-голубой шелк съехал, обнажая плечи, лопатки. Ладонь Юри метнулась вверх, обхватывая поясницу, сминая, вздергивая рубашку. От вида голой задницы, вжавшейся в ткань штанов, у Виктора зубы свело. Сдержаться было просто невозможно. Он потянулся к джинсам, расстегивая их, забираясь под белье, с облегчением сжимая ладонь на ноющем от возбуждения члене.  
  
Юрка двинул бедрами, вжимаясь пахом в пах Юри. А потом еще раз и еще. Быстрее, жестче. Трахая его собой сквозь одежду, склоняясь к нему, целуя с мокрыми, похабными звуками, от которых Виктор едва не кончил, а потом вдруг оторвался, привставая, поворачиваясь, садясь верхом и снова въезжая бедрами в пах. Юри застонал, тихо выругался на японском. Его колени разъехались. Юрка ухватился за них, чтобы удержаться, и поднял голову, глядя на Виктора шальными светлыми глазами. Блядь. От его взгляда, от вида его полуоткрытого, припухшего рта, от того, как раздвинулись его лежащие на коленях Юри бедра, как качнулся тонкий подтекающий член, Виктора повело сильнее, чем от стакана водки. Он крепче сжал себя, чувствуя, как сводит яйца от потребности кончить.  
  
В это мгновение рука Юри легла поперек Юркиного живота, заставляя того выгнуться, откинуться назад, так, что мышцы на плоском, поджаром животе напряглись. Ладонь Юри проехалась выше, пальцы нашли сосок, чуть сжали, вырывая жалобный всхлип. Юрка терся задницей об Юри, постанывал в целующий его рот, цепляясь пальцами за жесткие темные волосы, стянул очки и уронил их на пол, снова цепляясь за Юри. А тот лапал его, совершенно беззастенчиво, словно выставляя напоказ, такого вот, выгнувшегося, задыхающегося, с разведенными ногами, в сползшей куда-то к локтям смятой рубашке.  
  
Поймав ритм, Виктор дрочил, не отрывая взгляда от этих двоих. Трахались они красиво и жарко, что только подстёгивало, распаляло, приближало к оргазму. Юри опустил руку, поймал член Юрки в кулак и задвигал им — Виктор не мог слышать непристойное хлюпанье смазки за музыкой, но воображение сработало само. Он словно ощущал ладонь Юри на своём члене и одновременно — гладкий, мокрый член Юрки под пальцами, горячий и пульсирующий, с нежной, скользкой, набухшей головкой, так что слюна стала вязкой, в ней мерещился привкус спермы. Юрка стонал уже на одной ноте, перекрывая музыку. Юри длинно втягивал носом воздух, рот его кривился от удовольствия, веки дрожали, а Юрка двигал бёдрами, то вжимаясь в пах, то толкаясь в кулак, и кожа его блестела от испарины. Виктор ласкал себя, представляя, как слизывает капельки пота, подмяв обоих под себя, горячих, размякших, терпко пахнущих сексом, и падал в бездну.  
  
Вдруг Юри сжал Юрку в объятьях, затрясся, уронив голову на его плечо и всхлипывая. Потом поднял взмокшее лицо и позволил притянуть себя для поцелуя. Юркина грудь ходила ходуном, и Виктор дышал в унисон, глядя, как Юрка накрыл ослабшую ладонь на своём члене, сжал и стал дрочить в рваном ритме. Юри выдохнул, провёл рукой по внутренней стороне Юркиного бедра, сгрёб в горсть яйца, перекатил и подлез под них, видимо, добираясь до дырки, — Виктор вздрогнул, сжался, представляя это прикосновение к ней, наверняка сейчас очень чувствительной. Юрка надсадно закричал и кончил, немыслимо изгибаясь, дрожа и забрызгивая себя спермой по самое горло. Виктор смотрел на это и измучено кончал сам. На глаза упала мутная пелена, голос Милен Фармер все пел что-то о том, что:  
  
«La vie est bien...   
Elle est de miel!   
Quand elle s’acide de dynamite   
Qui m’aime me suive!»  
  
— Нам всем надо помыться, — прохрипел Виктор спустя пару минут.  
  
— Сначала скажи — я прошёл испытание? — Юра положил голову Юри на плечо и устало прикрыл веки. Кажется, его придётся тащить в ванную на руках.  
  
Юри затрясся в приступе смеха. Виктор спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и тоже расхохотался.  
  
—  _Я думаю, да_ , — сказал Юри и погладил Юрку по волосам, улыбаясь.  
  
— Конечно, — прошептал Виктор. —  _Конечно._


End file.
